


"You sang my song!"🎶

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Louis Tomlinson, Harrys a fan, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Singer Louis Tomlinson, The one where artists react to fan covers, University Student Harry Styles, YouTube, based off of a Glamour video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Based on the video where Louis reacts to his fans covering his songs. Harry's one of the fans and Louis can't get over the curly haired angel with the beautiful voice.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Theres two images near the end but you hopefully you should be able to view them!<3

"And these are just people off YouTube, yeah?" Louis questioned as he looked between the laptop screen and the director of the shoot. He was actually really excited for this, he had always loved seeing people cover his music, it never failed to amaze him, it still felt so surreal even after having been in the industry for so long.

Louis couldn't stop his eyes from widening as the older woman silently nodded at him with a small, amused smile from behind the camera. "They got a big budget these days, ain't they? The kids on YouTube." He breathed out as he shook his head in slight shock, it was crazy to see how far the platform had come since he had started messing around on it nearly ten years ago. He still remembered the many covers that he had created when he was starting out, sat there with his small piano and shoddy mic, he honestly never believed they would go anywhere, it had just been an outlet for him at first, something to keep him on the straight and narrow instead of hanging around with the idiots at school his mum had always warned him off of. In his head he was still just that kid from Doncaster, not many people made it out of his hometown, so he was more than thankful for the opportunities and life he had been gifted because it meant that he could do what he loved whilst being able to support the ones he cared about most.

"Alright Louis, just introduce yourself to the camera and we can get started with the videos!" The director stated, breaking Louis from his thoughts. The blue eyed man gave her a side smile before taking a deep breath and looking down the lens of the centre camera that was flashing red.

"Hi Glamour, I'm Louis Tomlinson and you sang my song." He stated simply, very thankful for the fact that he hadn't laughed as the first time they had told him he'd have to say that line he hadn't been able to hold back his chuckles because it had just sounded so beyond cheesy.

The videos started and slowly he went through them one by one, he couldn't lie he was amazed at the amount of sheer talent the people showed, all from behind a screen too. The first video had been of a girl, mid twenties, blonde, who had sang Just Like You, a newer song and a favourite of his. She was really great, just sat there with her guitar surrounded by a mountain of pillows. Her voice was amazing, so were her guitar skills, and Louis could really feel the emotion behind the words as she sang, it was a slower rendition but he honestly loved it when people took a song and somehow made it their own.

The lad in the second video sang Miss You and really stayed true to the songs original sound. His voice was gritty but at the same time passionate and powerful, and Louis couldn't help but be impressed by the amount of effort that had gone into the cover, the boy had sang both parts of the harmony and did a great job of it, he had really embraced the pop punk kind of sound that the song aimed for too.

Louis tried his best to remain honest and open whilst complimenting the singers, he listened to the way they hit notes and followed the key of the melody, he was pretty impressed so far and made it known to the camera.

"Good so far, proper talented these lot." Louis grinned as the previous video came to an end and he shuffled back in his chair, "It's really great to see how differently people can interpret a song. Like when I'm writing I'm comin' from a place of emotion, experience, you know what I mean? But when someone else sings a song they haven't written it's insane to see how they react to it, how they take it and add their own story to it through the way they sing or the emotions they show." He hummed in thought for a moment before turning to face the director.

"Okay Louis, this will be the final video." The brunette stated simply and Louis only nodded happily in response before looking back to the laptop and pressing play once more.

The first thing Louis saw when the video transitioned from a black screen was a mop of brown, unruly curls that complimented the sun kissed skin of a man that couldn't have been much younger than himself. His breath caught at the sight of the pink, puffy lips and furrowed brows as the intro to Home, one of the very first songs he had ever written, sounded from the speakers. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering down to where the lads ring clad fingers played with the strings on the neck of the guitar, they were delicate but so precise. "Fuckin' hell." Louis whispered and only realised what he'd let slip when he heard a chorus of giggles echo around him. "Sorry." He chuckled unapologetically, pausing the video as he held his hands up in defence, "Honestly I don't even care if he can sing or not at this point, have you seen him?" He exclaimed in awe as he gestured his head over to the gorgeous lad that was frozen on the screen. "I mean, come on, he's a right stunner. Forget music, I wouldn't be surprised if I saw him on the next cover of vogue or what not."

The surrounding group of set workers laughed lightly at the singers obvious infatuation with the final fan, Louis didn't even have the decency to look discouraged or embarrassed as gazed back at the screen. This lad was unreal, unlike anyone he had ever seen, Louis just wanted to meet him, speak to him, see if he was as angelic as he looked.

"You lot _have_ seen him, ain't you? Because I know I'm not exaggeratin' here!" Louis chuckled out in sheer disbelief as his eyes flickered around the studio before settling back onto the laptop when he revived a knowing look from his manager that meant he was once again steering too far off topic- he was just thankful that he was able to be open about that part of himself now after so many years of being forcefully closeted, he could finally compliment men as well as women without the fear of being dropped or punished. "I'm sorry! I promise I'll listen to the angel sing now." He laughed lightly before smirking smugly into the camera, "But honestly, he's gorgeous." He added with a small shrug as he pressed play.

It was so insane to hear the song played with an acoustic instrumental, it really brought Louis back to when he had first written it. He remembered sitting on the faded carpet of an old studio when he had first been scouted, it was a dream being there, he sat and wrote in that little box room for hours on end, just finding new melodies on his guitar, writing an array of lyrics that at that moment in time meant so much to him- still did in fact.

Louis was startled from watching the lads hands travel across the guitar as a sweet, raspy voice sounded when the opening verse began. Louis swallowed as he subconsciously leant forward in his chair, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. The voice was something he was sure he had only heard in his dreams, it was mesmerising, so soft and tender, sliding across the notes easily almost without any effort, but at the same time it was beyond powerful, so soulful, capturing every emotion Louis had felt when recording it.

He kept his eyes trained on the curly haired brunette, scared that if he looked away he'd might wake up and find out that this was all just a dream. Sure, he was being dramatic but he was certain that he'd never be able to get over the lad, he had truly captured his whole being, Louis could only question what it would be like meeting the man. As the pre-chorus started Louis was far too lost in the video to pay attention to the fact that he should probably be speaking to the camera about the performance like he had done the two times before. "I was stumbling. Looking in the dark with an empty heart," The man crooned and Louis could only focus on the sweet sound as he watched the man strain his jaw, exposing the veins that travelled across his neck as he hit the longer notes, "But you say you feel the same. Could we ever be enough?"

"Baby, we could be enough." Louis harmonised quietly, obsessing in his head at how incredible the two voices had sounded as they blended together. The man continued on beautifully into the chorus and Louis was at a loss for words, never in his career had he ever felt so floored when watching someone preform. Before he was signed, it was what he had always loved most when going to concerts, just watching the artist perform their hearts out but the further he climbed up the industry ladder it became clearer to him just how many of the artists he had once loved only did it for the money and fame, not the music or fans. But listening to his own song being sung so incredibly, Louis could only question his own passion for music. He had always hoped that he had stayed genuine throughout his time in the limelight but with everything he had been through over the years he sometimes found himself questioning everything and hearing this man it just brought him back to the very start, when all he needed were the lyrics, the parts of his songs that made him the happiest.

Just like that, as the video faded into a dark, black screen of nothingness, the cover came to an end. Louis didn't know where to start, what to say- how was anyone supposed to react to that?

"You seemed so immersed in that last video." The director spoke, the sudden sound of her voice causing Louis to gaze over in it's direction, only to find the woman smiling at him like she knew something he didn't.

"Yeah." Louis breathed out before chuckling faintly as he rubbed a hand over his face, "Honestly incredible." He truly couldn't describe it any other way, it was like the ending of a really good movie, when the final credits would roll and you're kind of sat there like, what now? "What's his name? The last lad?" He questioned as he pointed over to the screen, looking up at the director for an answer.

"Harry." She told him simply, "Harry Styles, he's been on YouTube since he was sixteen, that was his most popular cover, it has just over a thousand views. He's currently studying at university but seems to be very focused on making music."

Louis nodded slowly, taking in the new information, "Just a thousand? Honestly deserves so much more. True talent right there."

"They all are, they'll be viewing your reactions individually by the way so if you have anything else to say.." The director dragged out, indicating that he was able to add a couple more comments if he pleased, she wore a small grin that Louis could easily tell she was trying her best to hide but he chose not to comment on it.

"Well, I think they were all amazing." Louis started as he rested his forearms on the table beside the laptop, taking a moment to sort through his thoughts. "Really should keep up the hard work because I can really see it paying off."

Louis captured his bottom lip between his teeth, wanting to add something else but biting back as he didn't want to make a bad impression or come off creepy.

"Anything else?" One of the camera men asked and Louis let his bitten lip fall as he laughed lightly.

"Um," Was all Louis could get out before he was chuckling shyly from behind his hand, "Honestly not sure, just um, to the last lad, try to dm me on twitter or something when you see this because I'd really love to speak you." He desperately hoped that _that_ was okay, he didn't want to come on too strong but he didn't want to let the lad, _Harry_ , slip from his grasp without putting in a little effort.

The surrounding crew smiled and grinned brightly in his direction before the final cut was called out causing everyone to start packing up the set, turning off camera and audio equipment as well as collapsing the set and folding away the studio lights. Louis was left to wander over to where his manager stood smirking slyly at him by the refreshments table, Louis could care less the only thing playing on his mind was the curly haired angel with the beautiful voice.

—

"You really said all that?" Zayn laughed through the phone and Louis could only groan loudly in frustration.

"That's what I said ain't it?" Louis snapped back but he couldn't keep his self-diminishing chuckle at bay, "Zee! What am I gunna do?" He whined as he threw his head back into the sofa cushion behind him, "What if he thinks I'm a creep? Or something worse!" Zayn just carried on laughing and Louis frowned at the device in his hand, "Thanks for the help here mate! If I'd have known that you'd just spend the entire time laughin' at me I'd have called Nialler." Louis complained as he rolled his eyes at the model.

"Sorry Lou but the way you're talking it actually sounds like you proposed to him or somethin'." Zayn chuckled before letting out a soft, amused sigh when Louis huffed at him.

"Please Zee." Louis mumbled into the cushion, the video he had filmed almost a week ago now was set to go up any minute and he was dreading seeing how everyone would react, how _Harry_ would react.

"I'm just playin' with you Lou, honestly don't know why you're stressin' mate, just sounds like you've got yourself a little crush. This lad should feel lucky." Zayn spoke, his voice gentle and Louis could really hear how much the man had meant his words.

"Kinda just want it over with now." Louis sighed as he rubbed at his forehead tiredly.

"Well, you're wish has come true mate, thinks the videos just gone up." Zayn told him, amusement lacing his tone and as the model went quiet for a moment Louis was certain that he could hear the man sucking in a breath.

"Are you gettin' high right now?" Louis exclaimed as he sat up in his seat, letting his feet fall from off the sofa to settle on the hardwood floor beneath him, "Without me? At at time like this! Zee, I'm fuckin' driving meself mad here!"

Zayn coughed through an unexpected laugh and Louis couldn't help his smug smirk as he listened to the raven haired man pat at his chest before he was back to breathing normally. "Jesus Lou, if you're freakin' out so bad just keep busy or fucking look at what they're saying online, I don't know."

Louis went quiet at that, any other circumstance he wouldn't have really cared for what people had to say but in that moment he just couldn't sit still. "Call you back later Zee!" Louis called out loudly into the phone before swiftly hanging up, not giving the model a chance to say anything more.

Immediately he opened up his laptop that sat on the bamboo coffee table beside him and as quickly as he could he opened up his email where his team had sent him a link straight to the video. It loaded almost instantly and he felt a little tinge of guilt hit him as he started to skip through the first few minutes of the video, he knew he'd rewatch the whole thing at a later point if this thing with Harry didn't end in tears but he was desperate to see the younger lads reaction.

Finally Louis was met with the sight of a fresh faced Harry who was looking down the lens of a camera in what seemed to be his bedroom. The mans hair was a little longer than the first video Louis had viewed of him but he wasn't too surprised because he admittedly had been stalking, no wait, not stalking more like meandering through the mans social media accounts. It wasn't stalking, he had just struggled with the concept of waiting a whole week to see Harry view his reaction!

The man looked as beautiful as ever though, Louis could finally make out the bright green eyes that were now framed by the soft, fluffy curls that had fallen into his face, his skin practically glowed beneath the subtle shine of the fairy lights that had been edged around the ceiling of his white walls, he wore this big smile that practically melted Louis' heart because the man, honest to god, had dimples, these huge craters in his cheeks that Louis just couldn't take his eyes off of.

Then the mans voice sounded through the speaker of his laptop and it was the only thing that drew Louis' attention back to the actual video. "I'm looking forward to this." Harry grinned as he rubbed his hands together excitedly, and with that Louis just wanted to wrap the younger lad up in his arms forever- how could one person be so endearing?

Louis watched on as the video of him reacting to Harry's cover earlier that week popped up on the right hand side of the screen, he cringed a little at the love struck expression he wore, he was beyond fucked.

"It's actually him." Harry whispered aloud, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. Louis couldn't help the grin that plastered it's way across his face as he watched Harry react to him. "I've been a fan of his music for years and I don't know, just seeing him listen to me sing.. this is mad." Harry chuckled sweetly, his hand coming up to rest his chin against it as he stared intently at the lit up screen before him.

Louis let himself get so lost in the younger lads reaction he jumped slightly when Harry gasped and then watched intently as the man held up a hand to muffle his light laughter. Louis quickly rewinded the video by a few seconds, having missed the moment that had caused Harry to react the way he had, and watched as his past self swore under his breath, he chuckled as he remembered the moment clearly.

Harry looked slightly alarmed but amused at the same time, "Is that good or bad?" The man laughed faintly as Louis watched himself apologise to the surrounding crew with a large unapologetic grin.

 _"_ _Honestly I don't even care if he can sing or not at this point, have you seen him?_ _"_ Louis heard his past self say, watching closely as he gestured to Harry singing on the laptop in front of him. The younger man gazed quietly at the screen and blushed brightly when Louis went on to say, _"_ _I mean, come on, he's a right stunner. Forget music, I wouldn't be surprised if I saw him on the next cover of vogue or what not._ _"_

Louis scratched at the back of his neck anxiously as Harry chewed at his already bitten lip, seemingly trying to bite back a sheepish smile. "What is happening?" Harry whispered out in awe, his eyes wide as he hid his rosy cheeks behind his hands, Louis took a moment to admire the soft lilac that had been perfectly painted onto his nails, the older man smiled brightly.

The video continued on like that honestly, Louis being his cheeky self and complimenting the curly haired singer whenever he could while Harry blushed in disbelief every time, by the end the younger lad had even batted a few sweet words back in Louis' direction and the blue eyed man couldn't help but believe that they were somehow flirting, it was definitely strange but even without physically talking to one another he felt like they already had a connection. It was so bizarre, but at the same time beyond exciting.

"Anything else?" Louis heard a voice call out to him off set and was reminded of the camera man that had asked the question. He watched closely as his past self chuckled shyly, avoiding any and all eye contact with the camera lens and the crew that surrounded him.

"Um," He had started and Louis realised then that both he and Harry had subconsciously leaned in towards the screen, so as he shuffled back slightly he held a knuckle up to his lip, tapping the joint nervously on the bottom of his front teeth, he knew what was coming up but Harry didn't, Louis just hoped he reacted well because he was pretty sure he was shaking with anticipation.

"Honestly not sure, just um, to that last lad, try to dm me on twitter or something when you see this because I'd really love to speak you." Louis rolled his eyes at himself, he was such a fuck up, he couldn't stop questioning why he had said that but then-

"What?" Harry breathed out in obvious state of awe and Louis was terrified that he had messed everything up as he watched as the curly haired lad clumsily fumbled for something that had fallen to his feet before the video switched to the end screen where thumbnails to more videos popped up with familiar artists doing the same shoot Louis had just done.

Louis just stared at the laptop before him- was that it? His mind was racing, he just wondered what Harry thought of him, he must have looked like such an idiot, he could guarantee that Twitter was probably already rinsing the shit out of him for this, questioning how he ever thought he could get with someone like Harry. Louis sighed softly as he closed his laptop, he could easily make it out to be a joke of some sort but his fans knew him, and everyone had seen his sappy face when Harry had popped up on that screen, there was no way he'd get away with it. He figured he could just hide out for a while, let the rejection settle in and stay away from social media for as long as possible but then his phone buzzed.

A twitter notification.

He received hundreds of thousands of notifications a day but they only ever alerted him to the people he was following or had post notifications turned on for, he couldn't stop himself from opening up the device, figuring it was better to wallow in his misery. He sighed as his Twitter feed slowly loaded, preparing himself for the mayhem he had caused but raised his brow in surprise as he looked down at the screen. He hadn't just caused a bit of mayhem he had created chaos, his timeline was filled with hundreds of fans talking about the recent video, every single one of them mentioning both him and Harry.

Louis chuckled at the many replies, some of them had already edited images of him and Harry together, it was always so insane to him just how quickly they worked. He just knew within the next hour that they'd have a couple hashtags trending, he only hoped that Harry wouldn't feel pressured to reach out because of it all. With that thought, he couldn't help but let his thumb skim over the direct messages at the bottom of the screen, he hesitated for a moment before tapping on it, sucking in a sharp breath when he caught sight of a very familiar profile, he was more than thankful for the fact that it hadn't got lost in the many other accounts that had messaged him.

Louis was beyond nervous, he let his phone sit in his hand while he just stared at it anxiously, too scared to bite the bullet and open the message. There was a fifty/fifty chance that Harry had messaged him to say that he was flattered but not interested or worse, _taken_ , or something entirely different, maybe along the lines of _'hey, I'd love to get to know you too'_. Louis wasn't sure what thought scared him more.

He couldn't take the anticipation any longer, he just had to know, so he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he pressed down on Harry's message. A very deep breath was taken before he let one of his eyes creep open, he knew he was being dramatic but this was practically life or death!

Louis' eyes slowly opened as he began to read through the message, a growing grin brightening his face the further he read.

Louis couldn't stop himself from thinking that maybe things could work out as he smiled brightly at his phone screen, Harry had actually messaged him and he honestly didn't know if he could get any happier. But what he did know was that he would be sending a very large gift basket over to the producers of Glamour for the part they played in everything the next morning, but in the mean time he hurried to respond to the curly haired angel with the deep dimples and beautiful voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to just add a second part? Hope you enjoy:)

It had been a few weeks since the video had been released, it was so insane to look back on and Louis couldn't believe the amount of rumours it had stirred up between him and Harry. It wasn't just within his fan base, no, there had been news outlets and magazines talking about them, questioning everything they could.

Harry had been somewhat of a recurrence in his life ever since, from the very first message they hadn't stopped, they moved from Twitter over to texts then calls and FaceTimes quickly followed. Louis had never felt so at ease around one person before, he had many people he loved and cared for but with Harry it just felt so different, he could unapologetically be himself around the younger lad.

They met up for the first time only a couple days after the video had been released, Twitter had died down slightly with mentions of the two of them but when they had been spotted out together by fans the whole world went crazy once more. It had definitely been a rollercoaster of a day, Louis had been so nervous before hand, meeting Harry was this huge step and it was something that he desperately didn't want to mess up.

It had been a coffee date, of sorts? Neither one of the two had confirmed it but the question had silently hung over them the entire time. Harry was everything he had thought and more though. The man was beyond sweet although a little shy at first, he had this allure that drove Louis mad and honest to god looked like an angel whenever he smiled. They had spent hours sat in this little coffee shop on the edge of London at a table in the very back, sheltered from the rest of the world whilst they talked and laughed, just spending time getting to know one another. When they had went their separate ways- with the promise of meeting again soon- Louis had felt a little lost and as he had headed back towards his car he couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder every few seconds to see those long brown curls until the retreating figure was too far out of sight.

The fourth time they saw one another it had been at Louis' house, he had asked Harry if they could have dinner together and him being his over exaggerated self had claimed that he could somewhat cook. Louis had only wanted to impress the angel that had constantly been on his mind since their first encounter, it was insane just how much of an influence the green eyed lad already had on him. When Louis had called his sisters up pleading with them to teach him everything they knew, he only received a chorus of giggles in response but in the end they did come through and gave him a recipe they thought he could hack if he practiced a couple times. So that's what Louis had done, practiced. He must have cooked that one simple meal at least a dozen times before the Friday night that Harry had turned up at his door. Louis still vividly remembered what the man had worn, a pair of tailored trousers the perfect shade of green that complimented a woven, oversized, beige sweater that Harry shouldn't have been able to pull off, but did. He himself had been clad in a long sleeve red polo that enhanced his tan, tattooed skin and brought out the brightest of blue hues in his eyes, and a pair of simple light wash jeans. The meal went better than planned- _even_ after he had burned a pot full of water- Harry had seemed to enjoy it, complimented it whenever he could, Louis had known he was talking out of his arse because it wasn't anywhere near close to what he had claimed, but he hadn't been able to call the lad out on it. After the meal they had attempted to sit down and watch a film together, but after a bottle of wine and a few hours spent talking the television kind of blended into the background as they shared their first kiss. It had been messy and uncoordinated but in their more than tipsy state neither one could bring themselves to care, grinning goofily into the kiss as they fell backwards together into a heap on the sofa.

Louis' tour had started not long after that. If the blue eyed man was being honest he had been more than worried about his new blossoming relationship, as in the past they had never seemed to work out. Still, they tried, the curly haired man would text him and call whenever he could and Louis would send him back silly tourist gifts and vintage post cards from every place he stopped at.

When Uk leg of the tour began, Louis couldn't say he'd ever been happier. Harry had met him at the airport the day of his arrival and as wary as Louis had been that maybe the flame had fizzled out, those thoughts had been long forgotten once he had the younger man in his arms again. Days leading up to his first concert in London were spent cuddled up in bed, walking the dog and messing about whilst cooking. Louis honestly couldn't remember not smiling. The green eyed lad had captured his heart in such a short amount of time and Louis wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to let Harry go.

—

The day of the London concert was in one word, hectic.

Louis' family had yet to arrive and Harry was out running across the city to get to the arena in time, something about tickets and friends- he'd honestly not given Louis much to go on. So the singer was more than stressed when Harry waltzed in half an hour before his show with an exhausted but happy grin.

"Where have you been?" Louis frowned as he encased the taller man in a hug, ignoring his stylists attempts to change his large yellow hoodie. "Been drivin' meself mad with worry."

"Sorry Loubear." Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the shorter mans waist and smiled softly into the coffee coloured hair, "Liam was worried about what time he had to arrive, Ed wasn't responding to any of my texts so I went to make sure he was still alive and then I had to meet up with mum and Gem to get them settled in at my flat before we all rushed here."

"Fuckin' hell, H. You all good?" Louis questioned as he gazed up into the bright green hue he adored, tightening his hold on the man by a fraction.

"Yeah." Harry hummed as he started to rock them back and forth in their embrace- like he often did- Louis could only grin up at him, eyes wrinkling at the edges as his smile grew. "All good now though, excited for the show." Harry added as leaned down to nudge his nose against the older's, "Missed you."

Louis stifled a light chuckle as he rolled his eyes amusedly at the man, "Missed you too, you giant sap." Harry pouted at that and Louis couldn't stop himself from kissing it right off his face. "Go on, get ready. Got about twenty minutes now." Louis told the green eyed man as he pulled away and shooed Harry over to where Lou was sat smirking slyly at them in her hairdressing chair. Harry went without a fight but made a show of kissing him once more and Louis only smiled brightly in response.

—

"Two minutes!" A stage director called out from somewhere behind them and Louis watched as Harry released a heavy sigh beside him.

"Nervous, angel?" Louis asked, his voice light and comforting as he reached out an arm so that he could press a hand against the small of Harry's back before rubbing soothing circles into the fabric in hopes to calm the man. Harry just nodded back at him, anxiety written all over his face. "It'll be alright, love. They're already obsessed with you, we both know they're going to go mad over this." Louis reassured as he stepped closer to the taller man, "I'm proper proud of you Haz, so is everyone else. It's going to be amazin', try not to worry too much."

Harry released a large breath and slumped further into Louis' side, letting the blue eyed man cradle him close before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

—

It was half way through the show and the crowd was still going crazy, screaming lyrics back at Louis at the top of their lungs, dancing and jumping, waving about signs and banners. Louis couldn't stop grinning every time he looked out into the sea of people before him.

"Alright you lot! Listen up!" Louis started loudly into the mic after Kill My Mind had faded out, leaving only his voice to resonate through the speakers, he raised a hand in an attempt to quieten them all down. "I've got a sick surprise for you but first I think I should explain a little before we get started." He chuckled as he removed his inner earpiece, allowing the confused but excited murmurs of the crowd to flood through him.

"Now, as you may know I've been pretty busy over the last couple of months, meeting a ton of you all over the world." The arena screamed in response, chanting and whistling loudly before Louis could continue on. "Mental." He whispered out with a shake of his head, in awe of the overwhelming amount of support he had received throughout the show. "So while I've been out on the road, travelling from city to city, there's a few people who I've had to leave behind for a little while, like me mum and sisters, the lads and of course Cliff, but there's one person that's been constantly on me mind since the moment we met. It's been fuckin' torture not having them around and I'm not sure where I'd be right now if they hadn't sung their way into my heart." Louis grinned at all of the gasps and whispers he heard echo throughout the arena.

Slowly Louis turned on his heel to face the side of the stage where a set of glossy green eyes stood watching him with a beaming smile. "It's been a hard couple months but you've stayed along for the journey and I truly don't know if I'll ever meet someone as incredible as you. You mean an awful lot to me and I can honestly say I've never been as happy as when I'm around you. You are the sappiest of all saps and sometimes tell the worst jokes but you still manage to make me smile and laugh like no one else, still manage to kiss away all of my troubles and stress, just thinking about you makes my day ten times better." The once loud and rowdy crowd was stunned into silence as they watched the singer pour his heart out to the unseen figure.

Louis held out a hand as he began to wander across the stage, waiting for the moment a larger hand intertwined with his. He brought the mic back up to his lips and grinned before speaking once more, "This is a song a curly haired angel sung not too long ago and now I want to sing it to you all tonight." Carefully Louis guided the body that belonged to the ring clad hand up the few steps that led to the stage and grinned manically when once again loud screams pierced through the entire arena when the crowd all caught sight of Harry. He smiled sweetly as he gazed into the warmth of Harry's green eyes that were alive and dancing with excitement, Louis was sure that Harry had ruined him for anyone else and that the man was definitely stuck with him now as Louis was certain that he'd never be able to let the curly haired angel go.

"This is Home."


End file.
